Kagami's hangover
by Racke
Summary: Kagami wakes up with a hangover. Oneshot KonaKaga rated M for LEMON.


Kagami's hangover

Disclaimer: I don't own Lucky Star or any of it's characters

---

Have you ever tired standing up only to realize that above your head was something unpleasantly similar to concrete?

Now imagine that, only, the pain doesn't really fade after a couple of minutes, but instead echoes through the head every time you blink.

That, was what Kagami woke up to, and this is also why so many people swear never to drink again.

Hangovers.

Whilst Kagami tried her best to understand exactly where she was, a task that would have been so very much easier if she could open her eyes without feeling like someone were trying to burn them out with a blowtorch.

She was in a room, that was the only explanation for the lack of sky, she couldn't say that she was surprised about this however, considering that she had woke up in a room most mornings of her life, and considering the nature of the softness around her, she had been sleeping in a bed.

In an effort to understand exactly where this bed was located she tried to backtrack the events of the previous day, she had come over to Konata's house, the exact reason was something that had been lost in the blur that seemed to cover up much of the day.

So, unless she had somehow managed to get home during this blank space, something she considered to be highly improbable, she was in Konata's house.

She forced her eyes open again in an effort to see if her theory had been correct.

Blue.

There was a lot of blue, and below it, were Konata's sleeping face.

'Hah, I guess I was right,' she sat up, very slowly, and decided that standing was truly an amazing feat and should not be attempted in this state.

Kagami had fallen asleep still wearing her school uniform, now awakening to find it wrinkled and at an odd angle, whilst Konata had chosen the clothes she usually wore to bed, a tank top and shorts.

Konata mumbled something in her sleep as Kagami changed the weight distribution, but she soon fell back to breathing softly through her nose.

'She's kind of cute when she's sleeping like that…' it was at this time that she for the first time realized that she and Konata had been sleeping, together, in the same bed. The thought caused her to blush, something she hoped wouldn't happen again at least until she had gotten past her hangover.

Again there was some mumbling coming from Konata's sleeping form, but this time they were accompanied by some sleepy clenching and stretching of her hands, as Konata unconsciously tried to locate the now lost source that she had been relying on for warmth throughout most of the night.

Kagami couldn't help but smile at sight, although she soon found something else to concentrate on, namely one of Konata's hands that had somehow made it to the upper parts of Kagami's thighs without her noticing it.

'Gah! Where the hell do you think you're touching you perverted midget!?'

When Kagami tried to remove the offending hand, instead however, she managed to somehow tangle herself actually forcing the hand closer to the space between her legs as she struggled to get free.

Blushing furiously, Kagami tried her best to maintain some shred of dignity.

"Kagami~n," the sound gave Kagami a start, freezing her instantly.

The shock didn't last very long though, Konata being the one to force her brain back to functioning properly.

The way she achieved this was, to say the least, quite unexpected.

Konata's hand, that at this moment had been positioned right on top of Kagami's panties, clenched, forcing a startled gasp out of Kagami who felt as if electricity had just gone through her entire body.

'What the hell was that!?' Kagami thought indignantly.

The startled noise she had just made was very embarrassing to the tsundere, especially since at that moment she had been _very_ close to calling out the blue haired otaku's name, and had only managed to avoid it by a small margin.

'Why did I…?' the question was lost to her as her eyes fell once again on the sleeping girl next to her.

"… Konata…" her voice was barely audible as she leaned closer to her, finally stopping her own face only inches away from Konata's.

'Really, what the hell am I doing anyway?' she paused, thinking of ways to somehow get back at her for making her produce that startled gasp.

It's not that Kagami really decided to get back at her by making Konata produce a similar noise, for some reason she just couldn't resist the urge as her hand touched the smaller girl's breast, giving it a small squeeze.

"Ah…!" Konata squirmed a little under her grip.

'She really is extremely cute…' Kagami smiled at the sight before her as Konata's warmth leaked into her, she probably would have done something more if she hadn't somehow managed to fall back to sleep at that moment.

---

Konata opened her eyes sleepily in an attempt to understand where the unusual, but still quite comfortable, warmth came from.

'It's purple…' Konata tried to move only to realize that her right hand was stuck, her attempts to move it caused some sort of strange earthquake as Kagami moaned sleepily, and it seemed impossible to sit up as something heavy was laying over her chest.

The events of the previous night came flooding back to Konata.

'She really is a terrible drunk,' Konata might have giggled at the thought if she hadn't spent most of the night trying to keep Kagami from bawling her eyes out, 'I mean there's a limit to how sensitive someone should be allowed to be…'

Her sleepiness finally gone, Konata was finally able to assess the current situation.

She was lying on her back, Kagami was lying with her right arm on top of Konata's chest, Konata's own right hand, although not in an uncomfortable way, had somehow gotten wedged in between Kagami's legs, dangerously close to her panties.

That needed to be fixed before Kagami woke up, otherwise there might be some misunderstandings, but as she tried to pull her hand free all she managed to do was to bring it even closer to Kagami's panties, causing a slight intake of breath from the still sleeping Kagami as it did so.

'This is…' there seemed to be a word lacking, Konata thought to herself, a word that would be capable of describing the situation she had found herself in.

Bad?

No that seemed wrong, not because it was good, but rather because she seemed to have serious trouble convincing herself that this situation was… _completely_ unwanted.

'This is, confusing,' the word was not really what she had been looking for, but it summed up her search for the other word quite well.

Kagami moved slightly in her sleep, her right hand now groping Konata's breast, causing it's surprised owner to blush., the groping caused her to tense up, a normal reaction considering the circumstances, but she wasn't aware that her hand had somehow traveled even further into dangerous territory, that is until her fingers touched the fabric of Kagami's panties.

'It's wet,' the thought was the final straw as something within Konata just sort of snapped, 'it's your own fault for being so damn adorable,' Konata ended the thought by slipping her fingers inside of the already moist fabric.

The noise Kagami made as she started to rub her clit was enough for Konata to know, that no matter what, there was no way she could hold back.

While continuing to rub Kagami's clit, she realized that her left hand didn't really have anything to do, leaving it feeling empty and unwanted. To fix this Konata carefully maneuvered Kagami onto her back, so that she would be able to use both of her hands fully.

'Wow, I didn't know Kagamin could be this… sexy,' before her was a slightly dishelved looking Kagami, her hair draped across the bed, and her face was making an expression that made it impossible for Konata's lips not to curl upwards into her signature cat grin.

Her right hand continued it's work with Kagami's clit, whilst her newly enabled left hand, began it's exploration of the two lumps that were Kagami's breasts.

It didn't take Konata long before she had a clear idea of which spots on the still sleeping girl were the most sensitive to her touch, and not long after that Kagami's breathing became noticeably shallower, signaling that her climax was drawing near.

Konata finished her off by kissing her nipple, letting her teeth gently scrape against her skin as she did so.

Kagami climaxed, and as she did so, her eyes fluttered open.

Where there before had been lustful moans there were now a surprised silence.

"Konata…?" Kagami looked at the blue haired otaku.

'Damnit! Think! Think! Think! Say something!_ Anything_!' Konata somehow managed to pull of a composed smile.

"Good morning sleepy head," Kagami looked, if possible, even more confused by this, Konata smiled and leaned in, growing steadily closer to Kagami's face until she finally planted a kiss upon her lips, causing the other girl to give off a startled 'squeak' noise.

For what to Konata felt like an eternity, Kagami just lay there unresponsive, but then she wrapped her arms around Konata's neck, and dragged her deeper into the kiss.


End file.
